Valmar
Valmar is a human being, wandering the world of Eteria Appearance He stands with crooked back, concealing his true immense height of 2 meters. He wears a hand crafted armour, made from the artifacts of his adventurers. A large dark grey cape covers most of his body, and a oddly carven helmet peeks out from it. He is oddly in fine shape, despite being 74 years old. Though, the years do seem to begin to take their toll, marked by his aging voice and hair. Personality Baelor has no tolerance for corruption, theft and dishonesty, often dislocating the bones of people committing these crimes, to the point of it sticking out of the body. He has a soft spot for children, willing to answer their pleas to an extend. He is cruel, cold and sadistic, not showing any emotion for the damned. He firmly belief that despair is the true nature of all beings, this echoing throughout his interactions. This belief stems from his adventurers to the depths of the world, where he came upon the ultimate truth. He has a powerful presence, being the first person to be taken of note when entering the same room. He finds any form obstacle as a mere nuisance on his path, giving it no second thought before smashing it, living or dead. Sporting incredible willpower and determination, he will not deviate his path from the goal he has set. In the face of strong or great opponents, he becomes increasingly more anxious and annoyed. Background At some point early in his life, he went out in the world in search of adventure. He quickly became famous, having brought legendary artifacts from the highest peaks to some of the deepest caverns of the world. Yet one day he went into the deep caverns for one last time, and upon returning had changed. He became known as the lord of despair ever onward, for his claims to have reached the deepest point of the world, and seen the truth, and for his new unorthodox methods. Equipment Armour of Revelation As he returned from the deep caverns 30 years ago, he wore the armour of revelation, as he himself had named it. It became his signature, its shape and figure striking both awe and terror into those who gazed upon it. It grants him a number of abilities, from increased strength, to great endurance. The Bag of Nothingness An immense bag, carried on the back of Baelor. It is said to be impossible to fill, as numerous items, some the size of trees has been put inside. It is also as light as a bag as potatoes compared to the items stored real weight. Abilities Great strength He sports great strength, being able to lift two houses with both hands. Also able to smash a rock to bits with a single blow, his strength is sure to be respected. Immense Endurance Valmar has great endurance, being able to take multiple hits enhanced by magic without a scratch. He can also fight for extended periods of time, before showing any sign of exhaustion. Tactical genius Due to his many adventures, and journeys to the depths of the caverns, he has accumulated a great wealth of experience in tactics. He is able to come up with a strategy mid battle, and use any form of environment to his own advantage. Bone manipulation He is able to manipulate his bones to a great extend, from making his back crooked to fixing broken bones.